Richard Cory Wayne
by Lealah Lupin III
Summary: A worker and Wayne Enterprises wishes more than anything that he can be Bruce Wayne. Songfic to Richard Cory by Simon and Garfunkel. R&R! T for adult content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the song _Richard Cory_. That was done by Simon and Garfunkel.

Discription: A songfic to _Richard Cory _by Simon and Garfunkel. My first Batman fic. If you're going to flame, please be gentle.

Author's Note: I'm only 17 years old and have not had the fortune to read any of the Batman comic books. My only source of Batman knowledge comes from the animated series now showing on Boomerang, the Batman Beyond show and movie, and a couple of the live action movie, which I don't consider cannon. Please don't judge me harshly if I make a factual error.

Richard Cory Wayne

Bruce Wayne, so people say, inherited Gotham city. Ever since his mid-twenties, he's been the most powerful man in Gotham. He has connections to some of Gotham's other most powerful men, judges, senators, businessmen. Of course, he's always been rich. He's the only son of the deceased Dr. Thomas Wayne, the richest doctor in Gotham of his time. Bruce Wayne has had everything anyone could ever want in life, save for the unfortunate death of his family.

My name is Liam Harden, and I work at Wayne Enterprises. I have a wonderful wife, but I'm extremely poor. I hate the fact that I can't provide for my wife. Mr. Wayne gave me a job when no one else would have hired me. See, I'm not trained in a particular skill. Mr. Wayne hired me at his expense and I'm grateful, but because of that I don't get paid very well. Sometimes, just for a day, I wish I could be a corporate mogul like him.

_They say that Richard Cory owns one half of this whole town,_

_With political connections to spread his wealth around._

_Born into society a banker's only child, he had everything a man could want_

_Power, grace, and style._

_But I work in his factory and I curse the life I'm living and I curse my poverty_

_And I wish that I could be_

_Oh I wish that I could be_

_Oh I wish that I could be_

_Richard Cory._

Each evening somewhere in the newspaper is Mr. Wayne's picture, without fail. If he goes to a play, it's in the paper and suddenly everyone wants to see that play. If he goes to a movie, his picture appears in the paper, and then everyone wants to see that same movie. It's almost funny. And the parties! Technically, they are benefits for charity, but it's amazing to see all of those important people dressed to the nines arriving at whatever museum they are holding it in. Mr. Wayne never seems to stay for the entire night and never seems to hold any of the parties at Wayne Manor, though. Well, he does seem like a quiet man despite all of the benefits he attends. He must be the happiest man alive with all of that. I wish, just for a day, I could become Bruce Wayne.

_The papers print his picture almost everywhere he goes._

_Richard Cory at the opera_, _Richard Cory at a show._

_And the rumor of his parties, and the orgies on his yacht,_

_Oh, he surely must be happy with everything he's got._

_But I work in his factory, and I curse the life I'm living and I curse my poverty._

_And I wish that I could be_

_Oh I wish that I could be_

_I wish that I could be_

_Richard Cory._

Mr. Wayne is also the biggest philanthropist in Gotham. It's unbelievable the amount of money he gives to charities, especially for orphans. Of course, everyone likes him. How could anyone not? I met him once, and he was the nicest person I've ever met. He shook my hand and thanked me for my invaluable work at his company, even called me _Mr._ Harden, and he made it sound sincere. He could never be disliked by anyone.

One day when I got home, the newspaper had a disturbing headline; "4 Dead in Attack on Wayne Manor." The Joker had attacked Wayne Manor in an attempt to take Mr. Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, hostage. Obviously he had wanted Mr. Wayne's money for reasons undisclosed by the police. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl arrived quickly, but the Joker was prepared. After a confrontation (heroic battle if you ask me) Batman was severely injured and Robin and Batgirl were shot to death trying to help him. Alfred Pennyworth was caught in the crossfire and, despite the Dark Knight's injuries, Batman rushed him to the hospital. Pennyworth died in surgery a few hours later because of the injuries he had sustained. Batman disappeared after he died, but a few hours later, the Joker was found in one of his hide-outs with his neck snapped. No evidence was found as to who killed him, but everyone knew it was Batman taking vengeance for his protégés. Apparently, Mr. Wayne was taking the death of his butler very hard.

The next day, an even more horrific headline dominated the papers; "Suicide Claims Gotham Treasure Bruce Wayne." Torn over the death of his butler, Bruce Wayne shot himself in the head late the previous night. What a waste. It wasn't his fault that the Joker had killed all of those people, it was Batman's. I don't see why someone like him would kill himself over his servant. If _I _had been him, I never would have killed myself over something as stupid as that.

_He freely gave to charity, he had the common touch._

_And they were grateful for his patronage and they thanked him very much._

_So my mind was filled with wonder when the evening headlines read:_

"_Richard Cory went home last night_

_And put a bullet in his head."_

_But I, I work in his factory, and I curse the life I'm living and I curse my poverty_

_And I wish that I could be, oh I wish that I could be, I wish that I could be_

_Richard Cory._


End file.
